


neighbours at the window

by Sway



Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Civilian Harry Hart, Civilian Merlin, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Kinda based on a true story, M/M, Puppy Play, daddy!Merlin, of the audible kind, puppy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: "There is now a chewed up package and a pink dildo in our hallway. It’s a fairly large one, too. And our new neighbor could be here any minute to pick it up."





	neighbours at the window

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OOC mess and I know it.  
> It's also not beta'd so point out glaring errors if you find some. 
> 
> The title is from the song "voyeur" by Venom.

_“To the Mycroft-Hart household,_  
_I’m your new neighbor. My name is Gary Unwin but please call me Eggsy._  
_We haven’t met yet but I have a favor to ask. I’ve placed an online order that should arrive tomorrow. Unfortunately, I can’t be home to pick it up. Family thing._  
_So when the package arrives, would you please sign for it and keep it for me?_  
_I’d understand if not, you don’t know me, but I’d be more than grateful if you could._  
_Thanks in advance either way,  
_ _Eggsy.”_

Harry reads the note aloud as he carries the morning paper inside, trying not to trip over the Cairn terrier following his every step.

“So that’s the young man’s name,” he muses. 

“The young man who you’ve been oogling ever since he moved in next door?” Merlin doesn’t look up from his laptop, typing away at some coding.

“I did not oogle and I forbid you to ever use that word in one sentence with my name. If he does his stretching routine in the garden and chooses to be shirtless while I do the dishes, I cannot be to blame.”

“You’re oogling, my love, and you know it. And I don’t blame you, he is quite attractive.” 

“His penmanship, however, is atrocious.” 

 

*

It’s later that morning when the postman rings Harry’s doorbell. He’s working from home today while Merlin is gone averting some IT crisis.

“I’ve got a package for Unwin? Note at the door said to drop it off here?” The postman shoves a shoebox-sized package at Harry before he can answer.

“Yes, of course. Where do I need to sign?”

The postman hands him an electronic clipboard and pen and Harry gives him the most flourish signature the device allows. 

“Have a good day, Sir.”

“And to you, too.” Harry bows a little which he always gets shit from Merlin about but he can’t help it, it’s in his blood. He also can’t help giving the package a shake, making the content thump inside. Then he puts the carton down by the door. 

“Mr P,” he addresses the curious dog that keeps sniffing at the package. “This is not for you. So keep your paws off.”

The dog eyes him blandly, gives the parcel another sniff, then trots off in the living room. 

 

*

“Merlin, we’ve got an emergency.”

“What? What’s the matter?”

Harry tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder, looking down at the mess in front of him. And at the very innocent eyes of Mr P. And at the object that has fallen out of the package. Or what is left of the cardboard box. 

“Mr P chewed on our neighbor’s package.”

“I hope you are referring to the online order you were supposed to sign for.”

“I might as well refer to the other thing.”

Merlin snorts a laugh. “You’re not making any sense, my love. What happened?”

“I left the package by the door and while I told our Mr P not to toy with it, he did.”

“That’s because your dog is just as naughty as his owner.”

“It is a dildo, Hamish.”

There’s dead silence on the other end of the line, then Merlin starts to laugh. 

“I don’t think this is very funny,” Harry protests. 

“Oh, but it is,” Merlin barely manages. 

“It certainly is not. There is now a chewed up package and a pink dildo in our hallway. It’s a fairly large one, too. And our new neighbor could be here any minute to pick it up.”

Merlin laughs some more at the slightly hysterical pitch in Harry’s voice. “And what, pray tell, do you want me to do? And since when are you such a prude? I quite vividly recall your cock up my arse last night.”

“But that’s private. You wouldn’t want to share that with the world, would you? I don’t think Mr Unwin will be very amused that we know about his... tendencies.”

“You don’t know who he is, do you?”

“It’s rude to stalk people online, Merlin.”

“He’s one of our fine country’s top gymnasts. He came in fourth at the last Olympics. When he came out his career took a bit of a dive but he worked through it and now he’s being nominated for the team again.”

That renders Harry silent for a moment. Silent and hard because now his mind extrapolated from the stretching he’s seen Gary… no, Eggsy do and picture him in a skin-tight gymnast’s uniform.

“I still do not wish to hand him a dildo the dog almost chewed on,” he says at last. 

Once more Merlin laughs. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

 

*

“Evenin’, I’m Gary… I mean Eggsy Unwin.” The young man’s face shines with a huge smile. 

“Good evening, Hamish Mycroft, good to meet you.” Merlin shakes the hand Eggsy holds out to him. 

“Did my package arrive? I’m really sorry to have put this one you. Had to take my sis to a dance recital, big drama.”

“It did, yes. There’s been a slight problem, though.”

Eggsy’s face falls a bit. “Did it break or something?”

“Not quite.” Looking a little guilty, Merlin pulls out the chewed up package. “Unfortunately, our dog can be very misbehaved.”

An awkward silence stretches between. They have stuffed the pink dildo back into the box but it’s still visible through the holes Mr P has torn into it. 

“Be assured, he is quite sorry,” Harry says from the doorway to the sitting-room, the naughty dog in question on his arm.

“That’s…,” Eggsy starts but falls silent, a deep crimson blush spreading on his face, “It’s quite alright, I suppose. As long as he didn’t choke on it.”

That makes Harry choke and withdraw back into the room. 

Merlin tries to bite back a grin. “You needn’t worry. We… understand.” His eyebrow ticks up as he nods at the package. 

“Thanks, guv… I think.” Eggsy clears his throat. “Have a good evening, then.” He turns on his heel, then struts over to his door.

“Well, that wasn’t awkward at all,” Merlin says as he closes the door. 

“There was no need to tell him about our preferences,” Harry protests with no real heat behind it. 

Merlin raises a brow at him. “And you think that two somewhat middle-aged men with a terrier living together wasn’t clue enough already?”

 

*

Later that night Harry finds naked himself on all fours in the middle of the bedroom. 

His constant bickering about today’s crisis (or bitching and moaning as Merlin had called it) had gotten him into a bit of trouble. He knows full well that it’s not really a big deal, that it’ll all be forgotten by next week. He’s the last one to judge (except maybe for the color of that toy because… pink?) but he’s also a somewhat middle-aged British man who is genetically wired to be second-hand embarrassed about this.

“Now there is my puppy… trying to be a good boy.” Merlin steps out of the ensuite, only clad in his pajama bottoms. “Are you a good boy?”

“No, Daddy.” Harry shakes his head, not looking up at his husband. 

Some twenty years ago, after the passing of the original Mr Pickle all this had started as some sort of strange coping mechanism. It had stuck even as Mr Pickle the Second had moved it. Merlin had always complained about Harry being too lenient with the dogs, about how he was treating them like the children they didn’t have instead of a companion animal. But since Merlin also had a bit of an unaddressed soft spot for the terriers, he took the punishments out on Harry. Much to their equal delight.

“That’s right. You’ve been naughty today, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I think we should teach you a lesson about what you can chew on and what is off limits.” Merlin sits down in the armchair opposite the bed, legs spread invitingly. “Come here, puppy.”

Harry crawls over to him, still not meeting his eyes. He almost sits back on his haunches but thinks better of it and stays on all fours. 

“Where’s your leash, puppy? Can’t have a proper training without a leash.”

“In the closet drawer, Daddy.”

“Well, fetch it, then.”

Harry does as Merlin says, crawling over to their closet and opens the bottom drawer. He’s allowed to use his hands for this but he picks up the soft leather leash and collar with his teeth to carry them over to Merlin.

“Good boy. Sit!” Merlin gives him a scratch behind one ear and when Harry sits back, he fastens the collar around his neck. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Now… come a little closer, puppy.” Merlin tugs on the leash, not hard but hard enough for Harry to feel it. “Open your mouth, nice and wide.”

Harry does and he tries his best not to drool already. The lord knows his cock already does.

With one hand, Merlin works down his pants to expose his cock. He isn’t hard yet and he only gives himself a brief stroke, then reaches down to roll his balls in his palm. “You’ll take me in your mouth. You won’t suck or lick. Just keep me in your beautiful mouth. And most importantly, you will not let me feel your teeth. Am I clear?”

Harry nods wordlessly. 

“Good. Stick your tongue out.”

Harry complies. 

“Go on.” Merlin gives the leash another tug, drawing Harry close. 

Harry goes back on all fours and takes Merlin’s cock into his mouth. He swallows him easily all the way down to the root where he settles with his cheek against Merlin’s thigh. 

“That’s a good boy. All the training finally pays off, doesn’t it?” Merlin’s hand goes in the back of Harry’s head. He doesn’t push, just holds him there, his fingers gently brushing through his hair. “Do you think you can stay like this for fifteen minutes?”

Harry huffs in a wordless answer. It takes him a moment to even out his breathing, to close his eyes and relax into the position that’ll be hell for his back and knees. Maybe he does need the padding Merlin keeps suggesting. 

When he starts to drift on the content pleasure, he hears it. At first, he can’t quite place it, can’t be sure if he’s imagining things or if it’s real. 

_“Mmmmmh, yes….”_

He turns his head ever so slightly, ears straining to pick up the sound again. 

_“Yes, that’s it….”_

Above him, Merlin registers it, too, casting a curious glance at the bedroom wall. The wall that separates their house from the neighbor’s. From Eggsy’s. 

_“Fuck, that’s huge…”_

Merlin chuckles bemusedly. “Did you hear that, puppy? I think our neighbor is trying out his new toy.”

_“Oh my god, that’s… it’s so big… oh fuck…”_

Harry makes a little mewling sound around Merlin’s cock.

“Does that sound nice, puppy? Do you like listening to the boy?” Merlin tugs at the leash again, gently drawing Harry attention. 

Harry nods as best as he can. He chokes a little as he feels Merlin’s cock fill ever so slightly. 

_“Oh yes… yes yes yes… yes, that’s… fuck that’s so good.”_

“Listen how verbal that boy is. I’m sure he looks beautiful pushing that dildo up his arse, don’t you think?”

Harry huffs again.

“Just imagine how that thing splits him open, stretching him… can you imagine that, puppy?”

_“Oh god, it’s in… oh that’s… fuck me that’s… it’s so big…”_

“Now wouldn’t you like to fuck him, puppy? Be inside him instead of that toy? Wouldn’t you like that?”

Harry knows Merlin loves to tease him, especially when he can’t answer. So he just closes his eyes against the sensation that is the boy’s voice and Merlin’s voice and Merlin’s cock pressing against the back of his throat. 

“You’d look beautiful fucking him, puppy, giving him your cock.” Merlin’s voice gets heavier as his cock gets harder, bigger in Harry’s mouth. 

_“Oh yessss fuck me…”_

That’s when the thumping starts, a slow rhythm at first then quicker and quicker. 

Merlin pulls Harry closer, making him choke once again. “He must really like his new toy. He’s taking it like a proper champ, isn’t he? Just listen to him go.”

Harry does. He listens to the moans and groans and the thudding of what is most likely the bed frame against the wall. It’s very ridiculous but also very hot and enticing and it makes him very hard as well. 

_“Oh shit, I’m so close…”_

Merlin shakes his head. “He needs to train his endurance, though. Wouldn’t you like to practice with him, puppy?”

Harry mewls again as Merlin’s cock fully fills his mouth. 

_“Fuck, I need to come…”_

“Puppy,” Merlin tucks on the leash once more. “You can suck me now.”

Harry all but jumps, adjusting his position to pull his head back a little. 

“You’ll get an extra treat if you can make me come with the boy.”

It’s a challenge Harry accepts because he knows he can do it. Even if Merlin is able to withstand a lot of temptations Harry knows how to push his buttons just right. He knows how much Merlin enjoys to watch- or to listen in this case - how much he gets off on just the mere sight of Harry on his knees in front of him. He won’t stand a chance once Harry gets to work. 

Harry pulls back, sucking in his cheeks and releases Merlin’s cock with a wet pop. He dives down again and repeats the motion once, twice, a third time.

“That’s a good puppy. That’s how Daddy likes it.”

_“Please please let me come….”_

With the sound of the voice begging for release in his ear, Harry starts to bob up and down on Merlin’s cock, his tongue teasing the prominent vein along the underside, licking and sucking on the sensitive tip. He knows it’s a race against time - against the boy’s stamina - but he knows he can do it. 

“Are you close, Daddy?” Harry manages between licks and sucks. 

_“Yesssss oh my god, please… pleasepleaseplease…”_

“Yes, puppy… you’re doing so good. Almost there…”

Next door, the thumping becoming harder and uneven and the boy comes with a shout.

“Let him hear you, Daddy.”

It takes Merlin only a minute to spill himself down Harry’s throat. The groan tumbling from his tongue is loud and debauched and it almost makes Harry come himself. He pulls on the leash to have Harry press his nose against Merlin’s pubic bone as he fills him, not letting him up for air until he dwindles down again.

“That was lovely, puppy.” He lets go of the leash and Harry sits back, eyes watery, skin flushed. “Open!” Harry opens his mouth to show he’s swallowed everything like he’s supposed to. “That’s a good boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re very welcome, puppy. You did good. I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Harry grins a little dopey, light headed from the lack of oxygen. “I have, Daddy.” He fidgets a little with the leash. “What will be my treat, Daddy?”

Merlin tugs himself back into his pajama pants, grinning smugly. “Your treat, my dear puppy… tomorrow, you’ll get to invite the boy for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something I read on the news. A lady asks their neighbors to sign for a package, their dog chews it up and out comes a dildo... it just had to be written. How it turned into puppy play... I don't even know.


End file.
